Strategic Difficulties
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Sakon Shima has gone to visit his "old friend", Mitsunari Ishida. However, he hasn't thought about how this will affect Mitsunari.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Strategic Difficulties

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Summary: Sakon Shima has gone to see his "old friend", Mitsunari Ishida. He'd heard rumors that Mitsunari was in Wei, with the prince of Wei, Cao Pi. Exactly how Mitsunari is supposed to deal with this, Sakon hadn't thought about.

Category: Samurai Warriors/Warriors Orochi

Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama,

Couples: Cao Pi/Mitsunari, Cao Pi/Zhen Ji, Sakon Shima/Mitsunari,

Warnings: Yaoi,

Disclaimer: Koei owns the Warriors series, not me.

…

-Mitsunari-

I've never been at a loss for words or at a loss for what to do. Until now.

I've gotten through many situations because I've been able to think up a strategy or at least a course of action. Take Orochi creating this damned world and demolishing the army I belonged to. I joined his army until I could find a way to rebel that would work. I do not believe in taking actions that are likely to fail. They're wasteful.

Tight spots have never bothered me. When Cao Pi was in danger of Da Ji's wrath for releasing Sun Ce, I knew just what to say to get him out of it. Exactly what drove me to that...Well, I suppose I knew, without being conscious of it, that Cao Pi was the ticket to rebelling against and defeating Orochi.

I have a plan to help Cao Pi 'climb the mountain', but he doesn't know it yet. He doesn't need the plan at the moment. What he needs is to explain to me what Sakon is doing here.

"Mitsunari! So the rumors were true." Sakon grinned, walking up to where I'm standing, leaving his horse for the stable boys to take care of. I'm still at a loss for words, so I simply stare at him. Not gapingly so, like a classless idiot, but it doesn't not change the fact that I am silent and staring.

Yukimura has appeared with Sakon, though he has stayed with his horse, giving the stable boy a chance to take care of Sakon's first. He also seems happy to see me, but as I was not informed that Yukimura was dead, I am not surprised to see him. In fact, I'm far more surprised that I haven't seen him before now. I thought that he and Naoe would have searched me out long before now. That is another surprise-that Naoe has not accompanied these two. He may have problems with Uesugi to take care of first, though, so I am not upset by it. Adding to my surprise, Keiji Maeda has accompanied them. I suppose that explains how Sakon heard where I was, as I fought Keiji when the wild man was working for Orochi. He probably told Yukimura, who told Naoe, and one or the other told Sakon. They gossip like women, I swear.

I realize that my thoughts are attempting to distract me from the situation that I cannot think my way out of. It is not the best time to allow myself to become distracted, however, as Sakon is still approaching me, and he's made quite a bit of progress since I last allowed myself to pay attention. Cao Pi is standing beside me, but as I've made no move to defend myself, despite Sakon's entrance into my personal space, he has not ordered the guards to throw Sakon out. Not that I would allow such a thing, but Cao Pi is the sort to order the guards first, ask questions later.

I shouldn't be, but I'm startled when Sakon grabs my shoulders. He's always been more of the rough sort, though he's never actually caused me harm. I open my mouth to say something, anything, but before I can make my vocal cords agree with me, Sakon's lips are covering mine. One of his hands, his left, I believe, is cradling my head as his other arm has snaked its way around my waist. His tongue has taken advantage of my open mouth and is now attempting to persuade my tongue to play along.

Something tells me that Cao Pi is wishing he'd ordered the guards to throw Sakon out now.

A/N: Well, I've finished the first chapter! Let me know what you all think, OK?

Next Chapter:

-Cao Pi-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Strategic Difficulties

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Summary: Sakon Shima has gone to see his "old friend", Mitsunari Ishida. He'd heard rumors that Mitsunari was in Wei, with the prince of Wei, Cao Pi. Exactly how Mitsunari is supposed to deal with this, Sakon hadn't thought about.

Category: Samurai Warriors/Warriors Orochi

Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama,

Couples: Cao Pi/Mitsunari, Cao Pi/Zhen Ji, Sakon Shima/Mitsunari,

Warnings: Yaoi,

Disclaimer: Koei owns the Warriors series, not me.

…

-Cao Pi-

I don't think I've ever been this surprised, or this pissed off. There are times that come to mind where I was surprised, or where I was furious, but this...This has topped them all so far.

Seeing this...brute kiss Mitsunari, _my_ Mitsunari, has pushed all of my buttons in the wrong way. Mitsunari commented once that I was possessive, and I'm sure that's true. All the same, Mitsunari is _mine_. The only other person who had a claim was that Sakon Shima person, though Mitsunari has told me that all the rumors he's heard claim Sakon as dead.

I cannot help but growl, beginning to move forward. I will forcibly separate this man from Mitsunari, if I must. I cannot believe that Mitsunari has not said anything, or that he hadn't stopped the man from getting so close. I know that Mitsunari has quick reflexes, I've been on the receiving end when he was not so keen on returning my affections, so this doesn't make sense.

Mitsunari beats me to the separation, though. The first action he's taken since he saw the stranger is to place his hands on the arms of the stranger and push him back. He doesn't push him too far away, but I will not complain for the moment. Any distance is better than no distance.

"Sakon, I was told you were dead..." Mitsunari's sentence surprises me even more than the fact that Mitsunari had let the man kiss him. This man is Sakon Shima? Mitsunari's lover...The only other person with a claim on Mitsunari's love and affections.

"Really? Well, that explains why you never searched me out. Then again, you've always been bright, so I figured that you might've thought the situation was too unstable to leave the army you'd integrated yourself into." Sakon said, seeming cheerful. "I'm glad to see that you're still alive. There were many losses in the wars against Orochi."

"And I thought you were one of them." Mitsunari replied.

I cleared my throat, breaking up the moment. Mitsunari immediately stepped back, out of Sakon's reach. Sakon turned toward me, a brow raised. The other two visitors, one of them being the wild man who worked for Orochi for awhile, finally approached.

"Lord Mitsunari, I am relieved to see you well. Lord Kanetsugu and I were worried for you." Mitsunari turned to the red armored warrior, giving the barest of smiles.

"I am glad to see that you're all right too, Yukimura. Is Kanetsugu struggling with the Uesugi? I had thought he would be with you." Mitsunari seems quite eager to jump to other topics. I not used to seeing him avoiding something.

"Eh, someone has to practice politics to keep Nobunaga, Kenshin, and Shingen from killing each other, now that Sakon isn't there to do so." Keiji, I believe the wild man's name is, booms out, laughing loudly. Yukimura flushes slightly, scratching the back of his head. I wonder how someone so proper ended up with someone so...wild, for lack of a better term.

Mitsunari cast an approving look at Sakon, and I cannot help but scowl. I am not the jealous type, no matter what Mitsunari claims. I just don't care for the idea of Mitsunari casting approving glances at anyone other than I.

Sakon shrugs. "It was necessary. If I hadn't pulled the three of them together, Orochi and Kiyomori might have gotten away with it all."

"We were taking care of the situation." I say, bringing the attention to myself.

"I'm sure you were." Sakon says pleasantly, and that rankles me further. I don't understand why I feel threatened by this man. Perhaps it is because he's known Mitsunari longer than I have. I shouldn't worry, I'm sure I'm far more important to Mitsunari than this man ever was.

"Sakon, why don't you come inside? We can talk there." Mitsunari suggests, giving me one of his mildly annoyed looks.

"Perhaps we should talk out here, Mitsu." I comment, purposely using his nickname. He never lets anyone call him 'Mitsu'.

Suddenly, Sakon doesn't look so cheerful and calm. He looks between me and Mitsunari before settling his gaze on Mitsunari. "What do you need to tell me?" He asks, his voice still vaguely warm, but I detect a tremor of uneasiness.

I'm sure Mitsunari wishes to twitch or strike me with his fan, but I'm not willing to let this continue. "I...I thought you were dead, Sakon..." Keiji opens his mouth, but a jab with an elbow from Yukimura keeps him quiet.

Sakon thinks over Mitsunari's statement. "All right, I can accept that. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to just leave immediately."

Wonderful. He's going to stay and try to win Mitsunari over.

A/N: There's the second chapter...And I've discovered that Cao Pi is difficult to write as. And considering the other characters I write as, that's weird. Anyway, let me know what you think!

Next Chapter:

-Sakon-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Strategic Difficulties

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Summary: Sakon Shima has gone to see his "old friend", Mitsunari Ishida. He'd heard rumors that Mitsunari was in Wei, with the prince of Wei, Cao Pi. Exactly how Mitsunari is supposed to deal with this, Sakon hadn't thought about.

Category: Samurai Warriors/Warriors Orochi

Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama,

Couples: Cao Pi/Mitsunari, Cao Pi/Zhen Ji, Sakon Shima/Mitsunari, Keiji Maeda/Yukimura Sanada,

Warnings: Yaoi,

Disclaimer: Koei owns the Warriors series, not me.

…

-Sakon-

I can't say I hadn't really expected this. Mitsunari is attractive, once one gets past his harsh exterior. It's only natural that someone managed to find the true Mitsunari through all of his hostilities. I'm not sure I'm all right with it being Cao Pi, however.

In fact, I'm almost positive that I am not approving of this at all. Why couldn't it have been someone who cared for honor and love like Yukimura or Kanetsugu? I would at least know that there would be no underhanded tactics being used in this tug-of-war for Mitsunari. Cao Pi, on the other hand, is someone who does not like to lose, and will use whatever means necessary to win.

Me, I'm just going to stick around. I'm sure that if Mitsunari is given enough time to actually think, he'll make the right decision. He's too intelligent to do otherwise. Besides, Mitsunari hates it when he's crowded. He likes company, not that he'll ever admit it, but crowd him, and that fan might find itself whipped out in a heartbeat. Damn thing's pretty sharp, too.

Speaking of Kanetsugu, the man showed up a couple days ago. Apparently, Mitsuhide has decided to learn the politics game to keep Kenshin, Shingen, and Nobunaga from killing each other. I seriously hope the man can, because otherwise, we're going to end up with yet another war on our hands, and I have a bad feeling that stopping one between those three will be harder than killing Orochi. Twice.

At any rate, Kanetsugu heard about the situation and proceeded to sequester himself in with Mitsunari. I like Kanetsugu, and I know he respects me, but...I have no idea what he thinks about Cao Pi. I'm not particularly worried that he's going to argue the case for Cao Pi, but his honor might cause problems. I guess it doesn't really matter. Mitsunari is just happy to have his closest friends with him now. He hasn't seen or heard from them in quite awhile, after all, or so he's told me. When Cao Pi wasn't glaring darkly at us and making Mitsunari uncomfortable. Of course, Mitsunari didn't say that he was happy to see them, but I know he is. I've been with him too long to believe in his "I don't care about anything" attitude. He just uses that to get people to leave him alone.

Still, I find I'm frustrated with just sitting around. I'm used to going out and talking with the peasants, or exercising caution around the three warlords, or even just sparring with Keiji or Yukimura. Now, I find myself spending my time inside this castle, drinking my sake. Mitsunari won't spend time with neither myself, nor Cao Pi. Frustrates us both, I believe. Cao Pi's far more vocal about it, though. I've heard him grumble about it under his breath. I'm waiting for him to decide that it is a good idea to force his way into Mitsunari's room. I don't think he's seen just how dangerous Mitsunari can be when he feels cornered. A lot of Toyotomi's men used to compare Mitsunari to a fox, and he'll certainly fight when cornered. That's why it's best to simply let him come to his own decisions in his own time.

Something tells me that Cao Pi does not understand the way Mitsunari works. Perhaps it is the way he approaches Mitsunari every time he leaves the sanctity of his room, or perhaps it is just the fact that Mitsunari has sequestered himself in his room. He wouldn't do so if there was not a reason. Mitsunari is a rational person, and so he reasons out everything he does before doing it. Though he clearly hadn't counted on Cao Pi's slightly-less-than-subtle jab at me, making it obvious there was another man in Mitsunari's life. I suppose it makes sense, though. He has told me, several times, that he thought I was dead. How could he expect something when my appearance was impossible?

Yukimura has told me that Mitsunari waited, refusing to believe the rumors of my death for several months before he finally began to accept Cao Pi's affections. That's a big deal, too. Mitsunari isn't necessarily loyal. If he decides something, or in this case someone, isn't worth his loyalty, he'll move on. Toyotomi has commanded Mitsunari's respect for quite awhile, though I cannot understand why. That Mitsunari waited for several months before moving on proves that he believes I am worthy. Or that he actually cares for me. However, that he has stayed with Wei, despite his obvious dislike of Cao Cao means that he feels Cao Pi is worthy of his loyalty as well. I'm not quite sure how I feel about that.

As for how I know of his obvious dislike of Cao Cao...The Hero of Chaos himself was here a few days ago. He had apparently heard of Keiji, Yukimura, and myself visiting and decided his son was not capable of handling us delicately enough, so he came to do so himself. Only after we assured him we were merely visiting, not attempting to lessen his forces or to sabotage him in any way did he return to his main fortress. Mitsunari, as Cao Pi's strategist, was forced to meet with the man. And I'm sure, it it weren't for the fact that Mitsunari is far too dignified to allow himself to be dragged, Cao Pi would have been forced to actually drag him from his room. I'm not sure what Cao Cao has said to Mitsunari in the past, but there is something between them that cannot simply be concerning Cao Pi.

Cao Cao himself does not seem too fond of Mitsunari, either. I suppose he realizes that should Cao Pi ever decide the time is ripe to overtake his father, and it is obvious that is his eventual plan, Mitsunari will not hesitate in aiding him. He must also realize that any plan Mitsunari actually comes up with will likely be far too much for his men to survive. Mitsunari is very, very good at coming up with ways to play on anyone's weakness, and he spends a lot of time watching those he plans to overcome. Even Xiahou Dun will be hard-pressed to deal with whatever Mitsunari could plan for him.

Altogether, Mitsunari and Cao Cao exchanged words only once, that I know of. Cao Cao mentioned that he need not continue keeping an eye on his son now that peace had descended, a sentiment that Cao Pi's wife quickly seconded, though far too quiet for most people to hear. Mitsunari responded shortly that Cao Pi simply continued to get in his way, so he would continue to deal with him until the situation dictated otherwise. Zhen Ji, Cao Pi's wife, was almost as displeased as Cao Cao.

The woman is clearly aware and jealous of Mitsunari and Cao Pi's relationship. I have seen her sidetrack Cao Pi when he is on his way to see Mitsunari. Not that I particularly mind, but something about the situation does not seem right to me. Cao Pi seems to be unable to deny her attention when she demands it, and that could mean that Mitsunari is not receiving the attention he should. Still, I have not heard him complain that Cao Pi does not pay enough attention to him, so I cannot be sure of anything. And I would hear about it.

I have always had a habit of sitting outside of Mitsunari's room when he wishes to be alone, or to be with Yukimura and Kanetsugu. He knows I do this, and he knows that I am able to hear any conversation he has if he speaks in a normal tone. He is aware that I am still in this habit, and so I hear his conversations. None of these conversations have mentioned a lack of Cao Pi's attentions. Then again, these conversations tend to just be friends catching up with friends. They might be holding the more...emotional conversations for when I am not around, or having them in undertones. Well, whatever pleases Mitsunari, I suppose. I don't particularly care if I can or cannot hear the conversations. I trust Mitsunari's judgment, which is all that matters, and is all that will make the difference in the end.

I look up from my sake when I hear footsteps approaching. I know those self-righteous footsteps quite well, actually. Cao Pi glares down at me from where he stands in front of the doorway. I wonder if he's realized that I can hear his conversations with Mitsunari...Probably not, because he continues to hold them. Anyone who has realized would have either stopped holding the conversations, or started to be quieter about them. Because hearing him get turned down by Mitsunari time and time again is certainly not what he wants me to hear, I'm sure. I return his gaze evenly, and he sneers before walking into Mitsunari's room. I settle against the wall again, waiting the fallout.

A/N: Here it is, chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Strategic Difficulties

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Summary: Sakon Shima has gone to see his "old friend", Mitsunari Ishida. He'd heard rumors that Mitsunari was in Wei, with the prince of Wei, Cao Pi. Exactly how Mitsunari is supposed to deal with this, Sakon hadn't thought about.

Category: Samurai Warriors/Warriors Orochi

Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama,

Couples: Cao Pi/Mitsunari, Cao Pi/Zhen Ji, Sakon Shima/Mitsunari, Keiji Maeda/Yukimura Sanada,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person,

Disclaimer: Koei owns the Warriors series, not me.

…

-Mitsunari-

"Well, Mitsunari, you've got yourself a nice set-up here." Keiji says, grinning as he steps into my rooms, following Yukimura and Kanetsugu. I shrug, motioning to the mats I had pulled out for my friends. Kanetsugu and Yukimura kneel gracefully onto the mats while Keiji just flops down. He crosses his legs in front of him, leaning back on his hands. Kanetsugu gives Yukimura an exasperated look, forcing the poor man to look sheepish, though there is nothing that Yukimura can do to change the way that Keiji is.

Once they're settled, I kneel down on my own mat, reaching forward for the teapot. It has been ages since I've had anyone to have proper tea with, since Nagamasa and his wife Oichi left after the last battle. Not that I often drank with them, as I am not one who is able to easily stomach such open displays of adoration that they are eternally giving each other. I pour the tea for the others before pouring one for myself. Yukimura and Kanetsugu take their tea and drink while Keiji looks at the small teacup. I realize it is rather small for a man of his stature, but it's a standard cup, and there is nothing I can do about it. After a few moments, he picks up the cup gingerly with two fingers, and I'm struck with the thought that this must be how he handles Yukimura. As gently as possible.

Not that Yukimura is fragile. At least, not physically, and maybe to Keiji he seems fragile, but he honestly isn't. If anything about Yukimura is fragile, it's his spirit. Granted, I have not seen a spirit blaze as bright and passionate as Yukimura's, but if Yukimura is made to believe his purpose exists no longer, or that his friends have been murdered, then it is likely he will fall apart. I can understand Keiji being gentle with him for that. After all, I haven't even a slight idea as to what it is about Yukimura that draws Keiji like a moth to a candle flame, but with that sort of adoration, it is hardly likely that Keiji would risk harming whatever it is that draws him.

Not, of course, that Kanetsugu or I would allow Keiji to live if he harmed Yukimura in the slightest of ways. There is something we both admire in Yukimura as well as just being his friends. I believe for Kanetsugu it is Yukimura's unshakable belief that in the end, the honorable will prevail. For me...I am envious of his naiveté as well as his ability to always stick to his ideals. Granted, I have not compromised my own in years, but I have in the past. And I am very good at manipulating my own ideals to suit whatever I need to do. I suppose I am also envious of his purity...Perhaps that is something I only perceive, but when I look at Yukimura, I am given the image of someone pure, and unsullied by the horrific things in the world. I imagine that I must have been unsullied at one point, but I can no longer remember it.

"Lord Mitsunari..." I look up from staring at my tea. It has been a very long time since I've allowed myself to drift into my thoughts. Even knowing that Cao Pi was highly unlikely to allow any harm to come my way did not make me feel safe enough to allow myself to drift so far as to become unaware of my surroundings.

"Yukimura. My name is Mitsunari, and as a friend, I would expect that you would refer to me as such." I say, putting some of my usual antagonistic tone into the words. He flushes slightly, scratching the back of his head before nodding.

"...Mitsunari..." Even knowing that I will not be upset at the lack of a title, and having been one of my closest friends for years, he still has problems will calling me by my name. I sip at my tea, waiting for him to continue. "How are you holding up? I know that Lord Sakon's appearance was a surprise to you..."

I continue sipping at my tea, putting off answering. I will have to be honest with them. I am always honest with them. It is hard to lie to the face of one's friends, or so I have found with gaining friends. Still...This is not something I wish to discuss. At least, not at the moment. After all, I'm not quite sure how I feel. Surprise, yes, but otherwise, I am simply frustrated with Cao Pi, who seems to have taken it into his head that he must stake a claim over me as though I am simply a possession which two men are in disagreements over the ownership of. And I will be damned if I am treated as a possession.

"Honestly, Yukimura, I am unsure. I was surprised, yes, to see Sakon after being assured several times that he had perished when Orochi first turned our lives upside down, but surprise is something easily gotten over, yes?" I take another sip of my tea, not looking up to meet my friends' eyes. I know they are worried for me, and I want to reassure them, but I'm not sure what I can say to do so. Plus, I have to be careful of what I say, because Sakon still sits outside my doors, and I know he can hear us. "I'm relieved, of course. I...did not like to think of the world without Sakon in it." I admit quietly. I'm not sure if it was quiet enough to keep Sakon from hearing it, but I am not worried about that at the moment. It is rare that I can be honest with anyone, and if there is anyone I can be honest with, it's Yukimura, Kanetsugu, and Keiji. Of course, I can be honest with Sakon as well, but he is currently untouchable, until I make up my mind on what to do.

"So you don't know what you're going to do yet?" Kanetsugu asks gently. I shake my head, and Keiji shrugs.

"No one can expect you to make up your mind so quickly. You're human, Mitsunari, and you have human emotions, just like the rest of us. Of course you're confused; your heart doesn't know what to do with itself." He says, setting down his empty cup before he breaks it. "I'd be more worried if you had made up your mind already. But, between us, I cast my vote for Sakon, if it matters. You need someone who's relaxed around, not someone with a stick shoved just as far up his ass as you do."

"Keiji!" Kanetsugu gasps. "How could you say something like that to Mitsunari?" I have to stifle an urge to laugh in a sip of my tea, and I notice that Yukimura has a fist to his mouth as his face turns red. Keiji just grins, not apologetic in the least.

I've probably never told Yukimura, but I think that Keiji is a good fit for him. He helps Yukimura calm down and learn that the path of the warrior is not simply one of fighting. Besides, I enjoy a good joke as much as anyone else, and when it's coming from Keiji, I know that it is definitely not malicious, unlike when from some of Hideyoshi's other retainers.

"It is all right, Kanetsugu. His opinion may be...gruff and unrefined, but I respect it as one from someone who is simply looking out for my welfare." I finally say as it appears Kanetsugu will die from indignation and Yukimura from lack of air because of his attempts to hide his laughter. Keiji grins in triumph, and Kanetsugu almost pouts as he listens to my words. The poor man...He needs to find someone like Keiji or Sakon for himself. Someone to teach him that the world is not based solely on honor, ideals, and propriety. Perhaps what Keiji says is true, and I need that myself. Still, this decision I must make on my own, and there are reasons for me to choose them both.

Yukimura has finally started to breathe again, though now his red face is due to Keiji's laughter. The man noticed the young warrior's predicament and couldn't help but begin laughing. I watch this all from behind my teacup, which, I now notice, is empty. I have missed my friends terribly. I missed their advice, their antics, and their ability to make me feel...safe, I would say. When I am with them, I feel as though nothing could ever harm one of us, although I would never tell them that. I am realistic to the point of pessimism, and I know that something could harm us. I would rather keep my friends at a distance than allow them to be harmed should something happen to me. Let alone what I do for myself.

My door slides open, and I set down my cup to reach for my fan. No one enters my rooms unannounced. No one. So I do not release my grip on my fan, even when only Cao Pi enters. I believe he and I have had this discussion before, and it may be time to revisit the lesson learned.

Cao Pi closes the door behind him, his arrogant smirk on his face, even as I stand, murderous intent in my eyes. Not only has he broken one of the few rules we have in place for my privacy, he has interrupted a time with my friends, a time I hold very precious. "Are there festivities underway? I have not heard such laughter in awhile." The prince of Wei says, still ignoring my obvious anger, although he is looking at me. He glances over the room once, but apparently decides that there is nothing of import on the table.

"We are simply talking, Cao Pi. Now you will leave my rooms, and if you wish to enter, you will knock like a civilized man." I say, trying to keep my voice at a normal level. It's almost like Sakon's appearance has removed everything Cao Pi and I have been through and learned about each other.

"There is no need for that. I simply wished to inform you that we will be leaving shortly. Father wants me to check on a village's claim of disturbance, and you will accompany me." Cao Pi says.

I stand there for a moment, unsure of my ears. When he says nothing else and I am assured of what he has said, my fingers clench around my fan, which I pull from my waistband and point at Cao Pi's chest. I have not opened it yet, but Cao Pi is treading on very thin ice. "I do not even get a choice? No. I will not go. You will get out of my rooms, and you will not enter without express permission." I step forward, poking Cao Pi in the chest with the fan. He steps back, surprise written on his face. Is this man truly surprised for me to react this way? I have never given him cause to think I would react otherwise. "If this is because Sakon is here, and you seem to think that I have no honor whatsoever, then you are sorely mistaken. Until I have made up my mind, neither of you shall receive my attentions, is that clear?" I continue stepping forward, and he continues stepping back, until he is back in the hall. I see Sakon trying to hide a smirk out of the corner of my eye and make up my mind. "If you are so worried, take Sakon with you. If either of you are within this castle tonight, then I swear, I shall go elsewhere for some peace to think. Perhaps if you two are alone with each other, you'll learn something." With that, I step back into my rooms and slam my door shut.

I turn back to the others to see Keiji half-risen. Yukimura sets his hand on Keiji's arm, and the wild man sits back down. I move back to my mat, kneeling back down. I pour myself another cup of tea and begin sipping it to make my inner turmoil fade and match my outer calm.

"I could go give 'im a good knock on the head for ya." Keiji offers after I sip my entire cup of tea and pour myself another, this time paying attention to my friends' cups as well.

"That will not be necessary, but thank you for the offer, Keiji." I say, though I am seriously considering letting Keiji have his way with the Cao Pi. It's almost as though he's already been knocked on the head, so what harm could another do?

A/N: Damn, that took forever. Finished at 2:24 am, by the way. I had just meant to read up to where I'd finished reading before, but then it kinda...typed itself. So, here it is, so stop bitching for awhile, k, Meg?


End file.
